


I Want You Here

by TonicClaw



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Japsvid If You Squint, Medication, Nightmares, Sorry Not Sorry, depressed David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: Some nights David has nightmares- tonight is one of those nights.VentFic





	I Want You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry you clicked on this sad piece of garbage enjoy anyways- T.C.

_ There is a thing depressed people do to hide their pain- they put on a smile and try so hard to keep everything under wraps. They want happiness so bad but they push everyone away and then think  _ **_why won't anyone help me?_ ** _ I wish i could stop smiling for once and cry. But that is for another day. Good night diary- _

_ David. _

David put his diary away and looked at his meds- orange bottle carrying an aura of heavy trepidation that only, it seemed, he could feel. David closed the drawer and rested his body on the bed, ready for sleep to blanket him in its vast comfort and dread.

 

_ David!... Help me! Help me please! DAVI- _

 

“Ah!”

David shot up, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He quickly looked around his room and shook his head in a fashion that made him dizzy. He forced a breath when he noticed he was holding it, he wiped his face in haste and went to his little bathroom and turned the light on.

David sighed and thought  _ ok..it was just a dream, David just a dream. _ He turned the faucet on splashed his face with water. He shut off the faucet and flicked the light off and walked slowly back to his bed. He sat on it for a while and pondered about Jasper and what or where he would be if he was here.

_ I miss Jasper _

David took a pillow and hugged it close to his now shaking body and closed his eyes, tears running down his face. He felt sleep overtake him once more and dreamt of nothing but blackness.

  
  


He’ll just wake up and put on his smile, continue to push everyone away, and have more nightmares.

  
Like yesterday- and everyday before that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it through that shitty thing. Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved.


End file.
